


Anatomy Study Session

by Xzias



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Praise Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, awkward but amazing sex, cuntilingous, cute underwear, eating her out, kaneko - Freeform, kaneko is a seductress! hide will tell you, pussy eating, theyre in love, this is embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzias/pseuds/Xzias
Summary: In which Hide intended to have a normal study session with Kaneko, but she had other plans.





	Anatomy Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my first ever published fic on AO3!!! That's fun, right?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Hide is sitting at his desk trying to do his homework. He's having trouble focusing though, because for whatever reason the atmosphere feels tense.

****

He thinks this might be the first time he and Kaneko have been alone since they started dating... Or, at least, the first time they've been alone in private for an extended period of time. Not only that, though, Kaneko is acting weird... She won't look at him and shes blushing a lot. Hide figures she's realized it too.

****

He watches her silently as she too tries to focus on her paper. He doesn't look directly at her, but instead watches her out if the corner of his eye. She keeps fidgeting, and after a while he realizes she not reading at all, just staring at the same place in her text book. He looks directly at his paper and turns the page when Kaneko looks back at him, pretending to be completely immersed in his work. She seems embarrassed, and rigidly looks away, back at her work. Hide thinks its cute. He slams his textbook closed abruptly, to Kaneko's surprise and exclaims 

****

"This is hopeless! Lets do something else."

****

At that, Kaneko jumps. She doesn't look at him, but her blush deepens.

****

"Oh, um... Like what did you... Have in mind...?" She's trying to be casual, but clearly nervous. Hide looks at her, surprised. She fidgets again under his gaze.

****

"Um. Well, what did you have in mind?" Hide asks curiously, his interest peaked. He feels like his heart is gonna jump out of his mouth, already making its way up his throat. He tries to swallow it down but the lump remains. 

****

There's no way she could be thinking what he thinks she’s thinking... Is there? He's just imagining things... Right?

****

Kaneko says nothing, instead biting her lip. After a moment she can only bring herself to mumble, "Um... I don't know. Um... Maybe... Something...?"

****

Hide scoffs and a bright smile breaks his previously rigid composure, but he's still not able to make his voice sound quite as bright as usual. 

****

"Something, huh? Well that sounds doable."

****

"Stop teasing me! I just..." Kaneko stops for a moment and twiddles her thumbs. Hide watches in anticipation on the edge of his seat.

****

"I don't really know to say it... Or if I even could." She's blushing now, and hanging her head. Hides not sure how to react, and on some level he's not even sure this is really happening. Did he fall asleep trying to study? It wouldn't be the first time... If that's the case, then he should definitely wake up now, before things go too far, and he ends up in a compromising position. 

****

"I-it's just... I've been feeling kind of…” She bows her head, her bright red face turning straight ahead and she bites her lips again. She looks in to her right, directly opposite to him before she speaks again in a low voice.  

****

“Lately. And now... Um," She looks like she might cry. Then again, so does Hide.

****

He pinches himself once, then again harder, and yet again even harder. Nothing! So this definitely isn't a dream! Then, he's definitely misreading the situation! He's just not thinking clearly! He's gotta be the one who been feeling... Kind of... Lately! And that's why he thinks Kaneko is saying something that she definitely would never say! There's no way his sweet, innocent Kaneko would be proposing something like  _ that! _

****

But then again...Could that be why she couldn't focus earlier? And why she was fidgeting like that...

****

The vivid memory tears it’s way across Hides mind, the way she been crossing and uncrossing, flexing her beautiful, taunt thighs... 

****

Hide breaks his lustful trance to remind himself that the girl he's thinking such dirty things about is sitting  _ right  _ next to him. 

****

It seems so obvious what she wants, but Hide know he can’t just jump to conclusions… Things could go really wrong really fast if he does that! And he absolutely  _ can't  _ have Kaneko thinking he's some kind of  _ pervert!  _ But all the evidence points in one direction! What else could she want to do? Hide tries his best to come up with an answer, while Kaneko tries her best to continue her train of thought.

****

"And, I guess I just thought... Since we've been dating for a while now... And we kissed... And, you know, um..." Hide can only stare on in shock, horrified as he feels more and more blood pooling below his belt. He crosses his legs, never looking away from his friend--or rather, his girlfriend… 

****

That’s right their dating now! So does that mean… Could she really be suggesting…!

****

"I really liked kissing you, Hide." For the first time since they sat down to study, Kaneko looks Hide directly in the eyes, blush covering her face, and a small pout.

****

Hide is absolutely shocked. He imagines his face is just as red as hers at this point, but then again, maybe he has more of his blood pooling… Elsewhere. 

****

"What do you mean by that?" Hide asks suddenly, not even aware hed started talking until he was done.

****

"...I kinda," she pauses for a moment and looks away. "Wish we hadn't stopped kissing. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. That's why, lately, I've been feeling so... But nothing..." She stops again pouting and looking at the ground, shy.

****

"Nothing has really helped it. But, I think," she pauses again, this time to lick her lip, and bite it again. It’s a motion that, this time, doesn't go unnoticed by Hide, instead it captivates him. He covers his crotch with his arm and refuses the urge to rub, as difficult as it is.

****

"Maybe, you... Could help. Maybe?" She fishes, her face ablaze. Hide is positively shocked. What should he say back to that? A million and one responses fly through his mind, but not a single one escapes. They stay quiet for a moment, Hide desperately trying to remember how to form words to put together in the form of a response, and Kaneko waiting in utter humiliation.

****

"Of course it's only if... You wanted too...! Um... If you don't... Uh... Just forget I ever said anything!" Her posture has gone rigid, and it Hide feels like a monster for making her wait. 

****

Slowly, he responds. "Uh... I think... If you really mean... That then, um, yea I definitely want to!" Kaneko looks back at him happily, but her smile is cut short when she looks at Hide, his hand resting so close to his crotch... And the cloth there looks so strained... His face is red, eyes lidded and locked on her, flashing down from her face to her body. She blushes, and looks back at him, her eyelids feeling heavy too. She feels a sensation immediately rush through her body, bringing a little courage.

****

"Ok, then," she says a bit breathlessly as she stands, pushing Hide's hands away from his crotch, something he is a bit reluctant to do at first, but immediately gives into. 

****

She shyly watches his face as she pushes his hands to the side with surprising confidence and steps over his legs, straddling him. His eyes are locked on the movements, and he swallows hard when Kaneko brings her hips down to rest directly on his. He sighs, and tilts his head, looking up to her breasts and then her face. She looks down at him with a nervous smile, and he's instantly entranced by her. Her hands rest on his shoulders now as she timidly moves her hips against his. He moves his hands to her waist and pulls her in, his lips parting in a sigh. 

****

The unconscious act catches Kaneko's attention immediately and her gaze lingers on his lips, and the way he licks his lower lip. She's filled with an emanse desire to feel his lips against hers. Her eyes flick up to meet his, and she sees that he was looking at her lips just the same. His eyes meet hers for a split second before their lips do. Hide looks at her for a second longer before he follows her lead and closes his eyes. 

****

She leans into the kiss, and pushes it further along, opening her mouth a bit, and licking his lip to taste his tongue. Hide hums beneath her, his breathing becoming more and more sporadic. They push their hips together again, both panting as they open their mouths. Their tongues are clumsy, the kiss sloppy and wet, and it only turns them on more. 

****

Hide begins fiddling with the edge of her shirt, and once he's got it untucked from her skirt, he pushes his hands underneath the fabric to touch the soft skin underneath. He runs his hands over her back, working their way up to rub at her bra strap. He's too shy to attempt unhooking it, so instead he just runs his fingers over the fabric, and hooks a thumb underneath to rub the skin there.

****

It feels strangely intimate.

****

Kaneko shyly pulls away from their kiss, and, looking unsure but never breaking eye contact, she slowly begins to unbutton her shirt. Hide watches on in anticipation, caressing her sides as a sort of encouragement. She gets one button at a time, painfully slowly, and Hide sighs as his hips lazily rut up to meet hers. 

****

It feels like it’s taking forever, with each button she undones she seems to slow before she reaches the next. She's having fun teasing him, but Hides having trouble being patient. 

****

One of his hands rises up to push the two sections of cloth no longer bound together apart, and strokes the skin there gently. His hand moves from her chest, narrowly avoiding her breast, up to her collarbone and then to her neck. He traces the skin again, once more down her back this time, pushing her shirt down as she undos the last button.

****

It falls pitiably to the ground, forgotten. 

****

Kaneko starts moving her hips again, slowly. She sighs at the sensation, pleased at how constricted Hides cock feels against his pants. Hes so hard... And it's because of her.

****

Hides too shy to touch her chest out right at first. His hands wander over her exposed torso, up and down her sides, roaming just over her breast across her chest, and again he hooks his thumb under her bra strap again. He sighs dreamily, gazing at her pale skin, so soft and smooth... And then his attention turns to her bra.

****

"This is cute," He says after a moment. She blushes and perks up.

****

"Thanks! I was hoping you'd like it..." She smiles, her head still shyly tilted down, adding to her lopsided grin. 

****

"You were? But I thought you came here to study," He keeps his hand on her bra, pulling the strap away from her body, stroking the fabric. Kaneko jumps a bit, not meaning to have revealed her secret. Hide kisses her neck. "I guess this was your plan all along then, huh? I was doomed from the start." Hide chuckles from under her chin

****

"It's your fault! You're the one that kissed me earlier...And then I just couldn't stop thinking about it..." Hide pulls away from her neck, and his hands settle on her hips, a smirk on his face, which is now so close to her own.

****

"You're right, I should know how irresistable I am." They chuckle at that, Kaneko tells him to shut up and they close the distance between them once more. Hide tugs at Kaneko's bra again as they kiss, and pulls back just enough to say, "Listen, I like this thing and all, but it's in the way. Can I take it off?" Kaneko nods, and Hide's hands quickly unhook the back. They slow down as the go to pull the straps from her shoulders and he sighs in appreciation.

****

Kaneko blushes hard under Hide's intense gaze. His hand reach up and for the first time, he touches her breast. Slow and gentle, he runs his hands over the small squishy mounds.

****

"It feels so weird..." Hide mumbles, his voice barely coming out.

****

"They do?"

****

"Oh, no not really," Hide objects looking up to her face.. "It’s just... It feels weird touching you like this... Like, for so long I wasn't allowed to but now…” He swallows hard, and suddenly shifts to hug her close, pressing his face to her chest. 

****

“They're so squishy and nice! I always thought they'd be a little firmer,"  He gives the nipple of her breast that's  _ not _ currently pressed to his cheek a little pinch. Kaneko jumps, and, not knowing what to do and somewhat afraid she might fall backwards, she leans back, putting her hands on his thighs. Hide sighs, breathily letting out a coarse, ‘Ah.’

****

He twiddles the nipple between his fingers and her hips twitch in response, the feeling going straight down to her crotch. Hide watches her entransed, awkwardly trying to pushing his hips up into hers. She pushes herself down to meet him, and sighs when he turns his head to take her nipple in his mouth. Her back arches, and out of fear she may fall, his hand finds its place on her lower back. It was only meant to support her, but the touch feels incredibly intimate.

****

Feeling more confident, Hide’s lips seal around her nipple and he sucks hard, his other hand squeezing her free breast. He pops off her nipple and gives it a lick before kissing it again. Kaneko's breathing hard and her hips are moving more and more, bumping up against Hide and pressing into his crotch. She lets out a small whimper, and Hide lets out a full on moan.

****

He moves to her other breast, and roughly gropes the one he'd just left, his movements getting sloppy. Kaneko's getting desperate, and calls him name as she grinds hard against his erection through his pants. He groans again grabbing her suddenly and standing up. He puts her on the table and pushes their study supplies out of the way so he can gently push her onto her back. Once their bodies have separated, he decides takes the opportunity to clumsily unbutton and unzip his pants. His nerves get the better of him and he decides not to remove his underwear just yet. 

****

She whimpers quietly as she looks at his tented boxers, and the small wet spots she sees left behind. Unconsciously, she gropes her breast. 

****

He leans forward over her, and she quickly spreads her legs for him to fit directly in between. The underside of his cock presses against her clit as he rutts up against her in deparation. 

****

She can hear the sounds dying off in his throat, and hopes he won't continue to hold back any urges to moan he may have… As erotic as his heavy panting and those tiny little grunts may be, she can't get the sound of his moan to stop ringing in her ears.

****

His eyes had fallen shut, but as his hips slowed his lids slowly parted to look at her. The sight of her looking so absolutely wrecked, completely topless with her legs spread in a skirt makes him smirk, especially considering the little glimpse he caught of the underwear hidden beneath. 

****

With another hard thrust against her hips, he speaks again in a hoarse voice Kaneko has never heard, in all the years they've known each other. 

****

"Do you have something nice for me down here too?" Kaneko blushes and nods silently. His hand hastily pushed the skirt up over her stomach. His hand caresses the front of the red, lacy panties, and his heart leaps when he realizes he can see through them. 

****

He gulps and plops back down into the seat to give his weak legs a break. Her legs fall with him, and he scoots in closer to hold her hips, surprising even himself when he presses his closed mouth to her clit. His eyelids fall shut again, and he subconsciously inhales deeply. 

****

Kaneko’s surprise melts away, the thought of Hide breathing in her scent like that send waves of arousal through her. She pushes her hips up against his face, and his eyes lazily slide open. 

****

He hold eye contact as he lets his tongue slip out and runs over the front of her panties. Her head falls back, but she keeps her eyes locked on his, breathing deeply and groping her tits.  

****

He moves his hands to her legs and pulls her further against his open mouth, his tongue roughly sliding against her clit, testing the waters.

****

Kaneko grabs his hands and gasps. Taking this as a good sign, his tongue moves against her again, and again. 

****

“W-wait, wait…” She tries, pulling his hands a little lower until the rest on the bows on the side. 

“Um, if you pull these... they'll come off." She says hesitantly, embarrassed by her own boldness."

****

Hide exhales and smiles up at her from her crotch. "Mm, so I could have easy access, huh?” He presses his whole face further against her body and gives another firm lick. 

****

“You're surprisingly perverse..." He says as he pulls the strings and watches the sides fall. He pulls it from beneath her all the way off, so she's fully exposed before him.

****

"I am not... It's just because it's you... You're the only one that makes me wanna do stuff like this..." Hide gives her a long fond stare, his hands resting on her outer thighs, after a moment, slowly make their way up and to her inner thighs.

****

"Really?" He says dreamily as his thumb finds her swollen clit. He gives it a soft continuous rub. She swallows and watches his hand for a moment, barely managing a nod

****

Hide swallows hard and leans in giving her a long protruding lick, making her jump a bit. "You know, I think you're really irresistible too. You might just make me lose my mind..." He speaks just over her body, and she can feel his hot breath on her clit. 

****

A second later his tongue replaces his thumb, and he's no longer giving her long striding licks, instead giving short, firm licks in quick succession, his tongue never leaving her crotch. It feels amazing, and her back arches at the sensation. 

****

She tangles her hands in his hair, and pushes his face closer in. He keeps licking, slowing down just a bit to give her more full licks every now and then. Her fingers run through his hair over and over, her hips grinding into his face all the while. 

****

His tongue dips lower, running over her vagina and clit in one quick swipe. 

****

Suddenly, and much to Kaneko’s dismay, he sat back up again. Her head snapped up to look at him, but fell back and he pulled her forward abruptly. The sudden movement forced a chuckle from her mouth, and when she looked back at Hide, she saw nothing but love in his eyes, his gentle open mouthed smirk.

****

He guided her feet to rest on the arms of the chair around him. Without another moment's hesitation, his head was back between her legs, but instead of licking, this time his tongue pushed itself inside of her. 

****

She leaned back in shock. Shed never experienced anything like that sensation before… 

****

He wriggled his tongue inside her and she grunted, her hand flying back into his hair, pulling him deeper, and deeper in.

****

He sighed as he bobbed her head, enjoying the sounds she was making. His hand moved to slowly stroke his own cock, careful not to go too fast so he wouldn't cum too soon. That was the last thing he wanted.

****

When her voice grew quieter, and her hands loosened their grip, he pulled his tongue up out of her pussy, dragging it across her clit sloppily. He went back to quick, unending licks, loving the way her twitched beneath him and the way her breath hitched in her throat. 

****

More than anything, he wanted to make her feel good. This was a moment he'd been waiting for for what felt like a lifetime, and he wanted to make sure it was perfect. He’d invested a good amount of time into research on how to do just that.

****

Several risque articles in several different magazines had told him that women's bodies were complicated, and that he'd need to give her extra focus and attention if he wanted to get her off, and  _ god _ did he want to get her off. 

****

Take it slow, and read her body. 

****

He gazed up at her once more, his hand leaving his cock to mirror the other, gripping her outer thigh to pull her in close. He decided to switch it up, quick full licks, which left her clit with every swipe. 

****

Every swipe of his tongue left her with a pleasant buzzing sensation, each lips making her feel as if she were just about to reach a peak, before she’d fall back down as his tongue left her, just to rise up even higher with every touch.  

****

Then, in a bold move, Hide easily slipped a finger inside her. kaneko jumped at the foreign situation, glancing down at Hide, unable to meet his eyes through his eyelids. Putting her trust in Hide, she laid her head back down and closed her eyes to focus more intently on the sensations. 

****

He thrust the finger in and out slowly. It was such a strange feeling… She could feel it was inside her, but the feeling was dull, and anticlimactic. That is, until he added another finger, tentatively thrusting in and out of her. 

****

At first it was a little uncomfortable, it stretched her out, more than she’d ever been stretched before. Not that that was very much, but still, it was more than what she was used to. She’d only ever put one finger in there, but seeing as how she hadn’t felt anything, she’d never done anything more. 

****

But this time, with Hide, it was different. His tongue was moving eagerly over her clit, another foreign sensation she found she  _ really  _ liked, and the fingers thrusting slowly almost felt… Good? It was a strange sensation, one she want quite sure how to feel about yet. 

****

That is, until Hide’s fingers twisted inside her, and curled up, his free hand coming up to push down on her stomach, just above her crotch, and she saw stars. Her back arched suddenly and a whimper escaped her lips. 

****

She heard Hide laugh and he pulled his fingers back out, pushing them back in at an upward angle. Her legs closed instinctively, and she had to focus an absurd amount of attention on keeping them open. 

****

He picked up the pace, long lick after long lick, thrust after thrust. Kaneko could help panting hard, the way her lungs sucked in air just to pour in back out on full amounts so desperately also, incredibly foreign,  _ and  _ incredibly intriguing… 

****

Hide pulled his fingers out, and his tongue dipped down again, over her pussy and clit, and suddenly his lips were locked around it, giving a gentle, but harsh suck. She moaned in the back of her throat, and her whole body jolted. He popped off with a wet noise, and dipped back down to give her a few more wide licks.

****

“Mm, Hide” She panted out, unknowingly causing Hide’s cock to twitch in his boxers. 

****

“How are you so good at that?” Hide started, giving his cock a firm squeeze. 

****

“How do you know exactly what I want to hear?” Hide smirked, leaning back and deciding the room was much too hot for him to keep his shirt on. She watched him breathlessly, the lithe muscles moving just below his skin. They weren't too defined, but when he moved like that, she could see them perfectly. 

****

Without thinking, she sat up, and ran her hands over his abdomen, up his chest and laced them around his neck. He looked at her, eyes half lidded, and dropped his shirt to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing. 

****

Their eyes stayed locked as they stared at each other in silence, clumsy hands moving to caress one another in such a gentle and comforting manner, it almost didn't feel sexual. Goosebumps rose up on the skin, as their bodies silently moved closer until they were pressed up against each other, skin on skin expect… 

****

Where it mattered most. 

****

Kaneko’s hands fell back down to his hips, her fingers pushing the fabric down slowly. Hide’s head bowed to watch, and when their foreheads touched Hide immediately leaned into it.

****

She stopped just short of the base of his erection. Snuck a glance up at his face, and saw his attentive gaze directed back down at her hands. She giggled, and his eyes met hers with a bright smile. 

****

Without warning, she pushed her hand into his cock, and watched his face contorted in pleasure, his smile barely fading before returning ten times as bright with another small laugh. 

****

He leaned in to kiss her again, and she tugged his boxers down, earning a surprised grunt, and another chuckle from him. Her ands ghosted over his exposed cock. 

****

She opened her mouth happily to let Hide’s tongue mingle with her own, and enjoyed the feeling of Hide’s cock twitching under her finger tips. After a few minutes of teasing him, Hide let out a frustrated groan, and broke their kiss to grab her wrist. 

****

For a moment, he did nothing. But then, keeping eye contact through small glances down, he turned her palm up, and pressed it against his cock, like she had down before, and weakly thrusted into her hand. Kaneko exhaled shakily, allowing Hide the pleasure of having her fingers wrapped around him. 

****

He closed his eyes, let both his hands rest on the table beside her and gently fucked her hand. The sight made Kaneko blush, and she gulped down a few breaths of air, exhaling sharply. Her pussy felt hot, and she could feel something leaking out. 

****

When see looked up to meet Hide’s eyes again she found they were open. He took a step forward, and she let go of his cock just in time to feel it press against her inner thighs. He laced his arms around her hips, leaving them to rest on her ass as he pulled her up against his body. 

****

“Are you ready?” He murmured, and it was all she could do to nod, and try to swallow the lump in the back of her throat. 

****

“Ok,” He gave her another one of his gentle, reassuring smiles, one that shed only ever seen directed at her, and her heart skipped a beat. 

****

Without warning, Hide pulled her up, attempting to carry her, but his arms couldn't hold her up for more than a second or two, before they both nearly toppled over. He dropped her back down onto the table. Laughing in embarrassment. 

****

“Oops,” Hide said sheepishly, and Kaneko joined him in his laughter.

****

“My bad. Here,” He turned his whole body and swung his arm in a grand gesture towards the empty bed behind him. 

****

“Why don’t you  _ walk _ with me to the bed, so we can get a little more…” A smirk, and he waggled his eyebrows. 

****

“ _ Comfortable?”  _ Kaneko giggled and hopped up, finding her legs were a little hard to walk on, and stumbling slightly. She recovered quickly, but Hide was on her in seconds to help her along to the bed, nonetheless. 

****

“Oh, wait,” Hide said suddenly, squatting down and grabbing her by the waist in order to propel her the rest of the way, but unfortunately he still wasn't strong enough, and just ended up more so pushing her onto down onto the bed.

****

“Hide!” She laughed, “What the hell?” 

****

“Sorry, I just want to show off my nice big muscles which _I_ _know you love,”_ He said as he crawled atop her. 

****

“You’re not supposed to pronounce the ‘c’ in muscles, Hide,” Kaneko chided.

****

“Yes, you are, Kaneko, why else would they put the ‘c’ there?” He said matter of factly before he leaned down to silence her lips with his own. Kaneko laughed into the kiss for a moment before she was interrupted by a surprised, muffled yelp, and then a moan as Hide’s hand found its way back between her legs. 

****

She spread them wide, and felt the heat pooling in her crotch as Hide sunk low, pressing against her again, this time his freed cock nudging up against her lower lips. 

****

His tongue wrapped around hers as he guided his cock up and down over her slit. He pushed tentatively forward against her soaked pussy, before pulling back just before entering her, and repeated the motion a couple times. 

****

“So, you were pretty prepared, weren’t you?” He mumbled through the kiss. She hummed against his lips happily. 

****

“Did you bring a condom? Or some lube,” He asked, giving her one last peck before pulling back far enough to look her in the eyes.

****

“...Yes, I did,” She admitted sheepishly, pointedly avoiding his eyes. 

****

“They’re in my bag,” She mumbled, and Hide chuckled as he crawled off the bed towards her aforementioned school bag. 

****

“It was a trap, I really was doomed from the start,” He mumbled in amusement before he reached into her bag, sorting through it until he found both the condoms  _ and _ the lube she’d brought. 

****

“Ohoho~” He turned to her, smile wide. 

****

“You went out and bought this  _ yourself? _ ” He teased. She flushed and looked away. 

****

“W-well no,” She began, piquing his interest as he plopped back down on the bed. “I stole it…”

****

Hide gaped at her in awe.

****

“You  _ stole it,  _ Kaneko?” He said in feigned outrage. 

****

“Wow, I can't believe we’ve known each other so long and I’m only just finding out  _ today _ that you’re such a  _ naughty girl!” _ He laughed again and she through her arm over her face, propelling herself onto her stomach to hide. 

****

“I’m not!” She protested. Unbenounced to her, one of her legs landed higher than the other, bent at the knee, and left Hide with the perfect view of her pussy and ass. He paused for a moment to enjoy the view, before reaching out to squeeze one of the mounds of flesh. 

****

Kaneko jumped, and he immediately removed the intruded hand, turning to look at Kaneko innocently as she whipped her head around in shock.

****

“Sorry! I couldn’t help myself!” He said holding his hands in the air. 

****

“You just look…  _ really  _ good like that.” He said, eyeing her exposed body once more. Confused, Kaneko lifted her head up enough to see what she was doing, and blushed furiously. 

****

“O-oh…” Was all she could manage. After a moment, a certain thought popped into her mind, and she felt a thrill run down her spine. 

****

She gave into the desire, bending her other leg and pushing her lower body up, keeping her upper body low. Hide watched in awe. 

****

“Jeez Kaneko,” He said after a moment, crawling towards her and giving her pussy a quick lick. She heard the crumple of the condom wrapper as he opened it, and rolled it over his hard cock. Another kiss, a little longer this time, and then the cap of the lube… She hid her face in the pillow as she waited, anxiety rising in her chest. 

****

Without wasting another second, he aligned his cock with her pussy, and reached his hands over her sides to gently caress her. It was a calming gesture, and with a few deep breaths the anxiety was gone.

****

“You really are such a naughty girl…” And with that he pushed the head of his cock inside her. She whimpered, his words and the knowledge that his cock was pressing into her sending a thrill down her spine 

****

It stung a bit, she realized, and gripped the sheets tightly. 

****

“Hide… go slow” She said, turning her head just enough so that he could hear her. 

****

“Alright,” He said, his voice strained.

****

Just as he had promised, he pulled the head of his cock back out with great care, before he pushing it back in again, slowly, stopping the second he met any resistance, and slowly pulling back out. 

****

He continued this, slowly working more and more of his cock into her with each thrust.

****

Despite the slightly uncomfortable stretching, she began to feel the same sensation from earlier, but it was different now. It had only just begun to rear its head, but it was somehow so much more intense. The deeper Hide buried his cock inside her, stronger it got.

****

By the time he’d gotten himself a little more than half way inside her, she was a panting mess, and completely convinced she was about to feel more amazing than she ever had before. 

****

His cock filled her so well, the soft head rubbing against her inner walls, creation such an awe inspiring feeling… He breath was coming out in waves again, breathy moans spilling from her lips and and there. 

****

It felt amazing.  _ Hide _ felt amazing. That thought filled her head, and triggered a deep pooling of heat in her lower stomach, which only made her more sensitive to the cock pulsing inside her.

****

Carefully watching her reactions, Hide began picking up the pace, seeming to know exactly what she wanted without her having to tell him. 

****

The second she felt his hips flat against her’s, she let out a long, deep moan, the sound ripping it's way from her mouth without her being able to stop it. Behind her, she heard Hide hum in response, his hands caressing her back as he pulled out just a bit and pushed back in. 

****

She gasped, unable to stay silent, and noticed the way Hide’s breathing deepened, felt his hands shaking on her back as he pulled out again, further this time, and pushed back in, irritatingly slow. One more time, and Kaneko had enough. She pushed back on his cock, forgetting the noises she could seem to stop, and he seemed to take the hint, pushing in a bit rougher, much to her satisfaction. 

****

She let spill all the praises that came to mind, groaning and reaching back to pull her cheeks apart so Hide could fuck her better, like she was begging him to. He panted, small moans falling from his lips as he sped up his pace, chanting her name behind her. She pushed back on his cock, her pussy easily eating it up.

****

Before long he was slamming into her, loving the way her pussy looked as he fucked it from this angle. Her attempts to meet his thrusts proved useless, so she decided instead to take advantage of the way her body bounced back with every hard thrust of his hips against hers, meeting him perfectly each time. 

****

“Fuck, Kaneko,” He groaned lowly. She parroted his name back to him, and the reminder that it was Hide that was fucking her, made so much more sensitive. Not to mention the fact that she seemed to be making him feel good too… It was enough to make her shutter. She repeated his name aloud, not wanting to forget for a moment who was fucking her. 

****

Suddenly, Hide pulled all the way out, and Kaneko groan, pushing her hips back to find him again, but instead she was met with the sight of him above her, as he abruptly flipped her over, grabbing her leg and pushing it up so he could have easy access to her pussy once more. 

****

She moaned the thought of being fucked like before, while  _ facing _ Hide… 

****

He immediately pushed his cock back inside her, and began fucking her at the same pace as before, forcing a long, drawn out moan from her. They had only changed positions, but somehow it felt  _ so _ much better this time. 

****

Her vision was blurring, and she was almost unaware of all the lewd noises she was making as she fought to keep her eyes open to watch Hide above her. 

****

The way his whole body moved against her while he fucked her, and the way her body was bouncing from the impact made tears form in her eyes, and they quickly overflowed to run down her cheeks. 

****

Hide stopped abruptly and Kaneko almost screamed. 

****

Before he could get a concerned word out, Kaneko was begging him to keep going, keep fucking her. 

****

“ _ God,  _ Hide, don’t stop!  _ Please, don’t stop!  _ It feels  _ so good, _ Hide, please, I  _ need  _ you, just  _ please _ keep fucking me,  _ please, _ ” 

****

The shock and concern quickly faded from Hide’s face replaced with pure lust, and he pushed his cock back inside her, returning to the same, mind blowing pace as before. 

****

Kaneko groaned low, loving all the sensations and noises, taking them all in as eagerly as she did Hide’s cock. 

****

Her head rose for only a second to look down to where they were connected, and she hummed lowely. God, she loved how uneven the sound was from the force of Hide’s thrusts, loved seeing his body moving against her, the feeling of his cock inside her and his balls slapping against her ass… It was all so overwhelming, and after another minute or two, she was cumming.  _ Hard.  _

****

She moaned Hide’s name, loud enough that she would probably be embarrassed later, and collapsed into the bed. Hide mimicked the sound, the knowledge he'd made her cum so easily sending him flying to the edge. 

****

He said her name, repeated it and groaned, low in his throat as his hips snaped to a sudden stop. He pulled out slowly, and shoved himself back into her heat a few more times, her name dancing on his lips one last, drawn out time, before he collapsed on top of her. Kanekos arms immediately circled his back, holding him close. 

****

Distantly, she noticed his skin was cold with sweat, and wondered if hers was too. They laid in each others arms, catching their breath. Once their breathing had settled to a relatively even pace, Hide sat up, pulling out in the process. He sighed, wiping his forehead and pushing his hair back.

****

“Wow,” He breathed, “That was…” He chuckled, at a loss for words. 

****

“Wow,” Kaneko replied quietly, smiling shyly back up at him. 

****

“You were surprisingly bold,” Hide flashed her a mischievous grin, and she jumped.

****

“Shut up!” She whined, and flipped back over onto her stomach, leaving both of her legs straight this time. 

****

“Hey, hey hey,” Hide said, reaching over to brush some of her hair away from her face in hopes he might be able to see it. 

****

“It’s ok… I liked it.” 

****

She turned her head tentatively back towards him, blushing as she flashed him and angry pout.

****

“Y-you did?” 

****

Hide scoffed. 

****

“Uh,  _ yeah? _ How could I not?” He leaned down, trying to make himself appear small as he held his hands together in front of him. 

****

“Ohh~ Hide! Please fuck me! I  **_need_ ** you~!” He mimicked her voice and she grabbed a pillow to hit him in the head. 

****

“Shut  _ up!”  _ She drawled, “I couldn’t help it! It just felt really good… Stop teasing me,” Her pout in its full glory was enough to break Hide’s heart. 

****

“Ok, ok, I’ll stop teasing you,” He said, looking pointedly off to the side, his arms crossing over his chest. He cracked an eye open, glanced in her direction. 

****

“But only if you promise to say things like that everytime we fuck, ‘cuz that was  _ amazing, _ really,” She blushed, and smiled at him. 

****

“No promises,” She said, ignoring his protests. 

****

He gave up before long, claiming she was a ‘meanie’ as he plopped down on the bed next to her. Immediately, she scooted in closer to hug his chest. He smiled at her softly, wrapping his arm around her too, and placing a gentle peck on her forehead. 

****

For a moment, neither of them spoke. They just laid contently in each others arms, ready to drift off to sleep. 

****

But before Hide managed to fully enter his personal dream land, Kaneko spoke. 

****

“This feels so weird…” 

****

It took a moment for Hide to respond, trying to pull himself up out of his near-slumber.

****

“Wh’s weird aboud it?” He slurred. 

****

“I don’ know…It’s just, I’ve known you for so long but now it's all changing. I hardly ever saw you without a shirt on before, but now I’m staring at your dick.” She answered bluntly, drawing a laugh out of Hide. 

****

“D’you want me to cover up or somethin’?” He moved his head to get a better look at her face. 

****

“No, that's not it,” She paused, “Actually I am a little cold,” Hide chuckled and sat up to pull the blanket out from beneath them. Kaneko shifted to allow him better access. 

****

“But, I guess it’s just… Things have never been like this with us. I guess it all just so… Different,” She didn't look at him as she spoke, choosing instead to look at the newly exposed bed sheets. Hide continued in his efforts to cover them up, laying down and fluffing the blanket out to remove any wrinkles. 

****

“It almost feels wrong,” She said as she crawled back over to join him. His head snapped to look at her, worry written all over his face. 

****

“Wrong?” 

****

Kaneko stuttered as she realized what she'd just said. 

****

“No, that's not what I meant!” She said, reaching out to grab his hand, her eyes locked earnestly with his. 

****

“I just meant… The way you treat me is so much different, it feels like you should be doing it with someone else… That’s all.” She looked away in embarrassment, but he kept his gaze locked firmly on her. He gripped her hand, and reached for the other, leaning in close to her face to gather all of her attention. 

****

“And just who else would I do it with?” He asked in a quiet, gentle voice that she wasn't used to hearing from him. Finding it increasingly difficult to hold his gaze, she hung her head. 

****

“Anyone?” She didn't mean for her voice to crack, “I don’t know,” She also didn't mean for tears to fall down her cheeks, before Hide could wipe them away. He grabbed her face to have her look at him, his thumb soothingly stroking her cheek. 

****

“Hey,” He said, moving in impossibly closer, “There's no one else I’d ever want to do this with. Seriously, I’ve never wanted to do this with anyone but you, and I've  _ always  _ wanted to do this with you.”

****

“Really?” She barely managed to look at his chin, the doubt clear in her voice. 

****

“ _ Yes!  _ Of course! I seriously can't think of a single person I’d rather be with than you. It's always been like that.” He leaned down lower to catch her eye, and held her face still to keep her attention. 

****

“Kaneko, you know, I,” He paused for a second, trying to garner the courage. His lips tensed and untensed for a moment before he spoke. 

****

“I love you. I really do. I love you more than anything, and I have for as long as I can remember. I  _ promise, _ you are the  _ only  _ one I’ve  _ ever _ wanted to be with.” Kaneko’s eyes stayed locked on Hide’s as he spoke, even when she could no longer see him through the heavy tears that gathered in her eyes. She didn’t know why she was crying, and felt a little ridiculous for it, but she was glad to be hearing what Hide was saying. 

****

“No matter what happens, I will always want to be with you, and no one else. You’re the only one I want Kaneko. It's not weird. It's not wrong. It may be a bit different, but I’m glad! I didn’t want things to stay the way they were, and I’m  _ so  _ happy to be here with you right now.” She smiled and leaned in to hug him, resting her eyes on his shoulder. 

****

He held her back tightly, rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She smiled as she pulled back, suggesting they go to sleep now. 

****

It only took them a second to find each other again after the laid down, and Hide pulled the blanket up over them, making sure Kaneko was fully covered. 

****

“Goodnight, Kaneko,” He whispered. 

****

“Goodnight, Hide… I love you.” Hide smiled, turning her head to kiss her one more time, before they both drifted off into sweet bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Totally open to constructive criticism! Actually really looking for it, because I want to improve. To me, this fic seems a bit flat in the way it's written, does anyone have any suggestions on how I might fix that, or so you guys notice anything I'm doing wrong? Anything that felt out of place? Your feedback helps a lot!!!
> 
> Also: Follow me on tumblr @sugardaddyshuu!  
> https://sugardaddyshuu.tumblr.com


End file.
